Soul Eater 2 - The Lost Souls - Prologue
by Elphin-Zephyr
Summary: This story follows a young boy, Elphin Zephyr, with exceptional abilities travel through a life full of lies, betrayal, anger and fear. With events not seen before in the anime, the Academy is under attack from a powerful witch and her son. Will the Acade


The door opened.

"Are you going to cooperate now?" she said.

The child inside stood up and ran to her, hugging her leg tightly.

"Please don't do that again! I hate the dark! I'm so sorry!" he said, crying his eyes out.

"Well then, why don't we try again where we left off?" she said, untouched by the boy's words as she guided him over to the table and ushered him up onto it. She rolled up his sleeve and took out a long needle from the drawer. She pushed the needle into a vile and extracted a black substance which seemed to have a glitter of red and grey. She turned and strolled over to the boy, squirting out some of the liquid to rid of the bubbles. She grabbed the boy's arm, finds a vein and lined up the needle. The boy sharply looked away and shut his eyes and held his breath.

A moment later, the boy wipes the tears from his eyes and clutches his bleeding arm.

"Well that went rather well." She said. After a long silence, she spoke. "You've been a good boy, and that deserves a reward. How about extra desserts for tea tonight?" The boy released his grip on his arm and looked at the black blood that was spreading through his veins. He slowly stared up at her. There was emptiness in his eyes and iciness in his voice. "No thank you. I don't feel hungry. I should head to bed now Medusa." With that, he stood up and walked towards the door and turned.

"Goodnight Okāsan."

Elphin sat outside and gazed at the setting sun. Soon it would be time to train. _My favourite time of the day. Training. This is the time I can test out new skills that Okāsan teaches me._ He thought as he slowly stood up, his jacket throwing dust and dirt onto the floor. He looked over his shoulder at a familiar voice.

"Come inside now. Training will start soon." Medusa said quickly hurrying back inside again.

"Yes Okāsan!" Elphin called, taking one last look at the sun before turning and following Medusa inside.

Elphin Zephyr, a young boy who lives at the outskirts of the desert. His life so far has been a very strange one. He used to be quite a fun boy but recently has been very angry with himself for an unknown reason.

Medusa fitted his equipment and strapped it all up before finally giving him a big duel-sided battle-axe.

"One day, I won't need any of this equipment. Just my axe! That's all I'll need!" Elphin said triumphantly.

"Maybe someday." Medusa said with a smile as she stood up level with him. "Here's what I want you to do. You know that little village next to the entrance of the valley?"

Elphin nodded.

"There's someone in there that has been messing with my research. I want you to find him and kill him for me." She instructed as she guided him outside. "Now, be careful out there. You'll never know what might cross your path tonight. Keep your wits about you. Know where you are. Don't trust anyone."

"Yeah, yeah I know Okāsan. You've said it all before." Elphin huffed as he fitted his axe to his back. "I'll be back before you know it!" And with that, he dashed off into the horizon. Medusa waved after him.

_Such a good child._ She thought. _But I mustn't get too attached to him. He's the one that does all of my dirty work for me. No one would suspect a thing; if they do catch him, he'll be blamed and I'll hide away and just bring up another child._

With the sun gone day and day turned to night, Medusa turned, went back inside and shut the door behind her.

Elphin jumped and landed with a roll on the other side of the crevasse. He was nearing his target. He just didn't know why Medusa wanted this guy killed. _Some kind of accident she didn't forgive him for? Or maybe a betrayal leading to stolen research?_ He thought.

He skidded to a stop and clambered on top off a big boulder to get a better view. "Only a mile or so to go." He said out loud. "What challenges will be there when I get there? A booby-trapped door? Minefield in the corridor? Hidden spears in the walls?" He continued on, speeding across the desert, the questions still rolling in his head. He jumped a ridge on the dunes and saw his target. A small village secluded in a valley with mountains surrounding it. He scanned the horizon, then the buildings.

No weaponry.

_They must be a peaceful village. That or they're preparing a surprise attack._

Elphin took a step forward, as a large object slammed into his face, knocking him backwards onto the floor. He tried to get up but as the black figure approached him, it slammed its hand into his face. Elphin struggled against the pushing force but once the lights started flashing, he was succumbed and passed out. The black figure then turned and dragged Elphin's body down towards the village.


End file.
